inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Domain
Zanark Domain (ザナーク・ドメイン, Zanaaku Domein) is an antagonist team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Uniform Their overall uniform is red, with a black part that strikes upward to connect the whole suit with a golden belt in the middle. Alternatively in their second uniform from the Wii game, they use the colors violet and white instead of black and red. Info France Era Zanark Domain first appeared at the end of episode 21 in front of Zanark, after Raimon won against Protocol Omega 3.0 and returned to their own era. As Zanark saw them, he began to laugh cruelly. Three Kingdoms Era They made another appearance in episode 22. Zanark was monitoring Raimon's time travels to know where they went and said they would destroy them this time. As he arrived in the era, he mind-controled Kanu and Chouhi. Later in the episode, three players of the team arrived, saying they should not be confounded with Protocol Omega 3.0, and challenged Raimon to a soccer battle. Watching the match by his vehicle's monitor, Zanark asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered. One of his teammates remarked that this is against El Dorado's rules, in which he answered that he doesn't follow any rules. Though, in the next episode, they lost the soccer battle with 1-0, because of Tenma and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and Shuten failed to stop it. As the soccer battle ended, they disappeared due to Zanark's Sphere Device. In episode 24, while Ryuubi was trying to convince Shokatsu Koumei to join him, a noise disturbed them. Then, Zanark appeared on his vehicle in front of Raimon's players. His full team, Zanark Domain, appeared and Zanark challenged Raimon, saying they could not escape. The match started with Zanark Domain easily leading, as if they were only practising against Raimon. However, Zanark then used Disaster Break and scored the first goal to his team. Later in the match, he used his Mixi Trans with Sousou, which surprised the whole Raimon team, Ryuubi and his brothers and Koumei. Taiyou didn't give up, in which Zanark answered they would start playing with him as it was funny. Taiyou continued giving all his power during the battle, and suddenly yelled in the middle, not being able to do anything against Zanark's team. Hearing this, Koumei used her Keshin, in which all the players were surprised, and it struck down to Taiyou, making him Mixi Max with Koumei. In episode 25, Zanark wanted Taiyou to show him his new power, in which Taiyou did and dribbled Zanark. He shot and scored Raimon's first goal. Then, the first half ended and Shinsuke was having doubts if he could Mixi Max with Ryuubi. The second half started and Zanark started advancing through the field. Taiyou used his Mixi Trans with Koumei, and ordered Raimon to surround him. Being surrounded by three circles, Zanark succeeded to shoot, but he failed. Koumei explained the tactic, called Kimon Tonkou no Jin. Seeing Koumei's tactic and the genius Taiyou, Zanark came back in his normal form, and summoned his own keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and then used Keshin Armed with it. He easily passed through Raimon's defense, which wasn't able to use Koumei's tactic again, and scored the second goal for his team. Zanark told Raimon they would be erased and then returned to his half of the field. The match continued, however Shinsuke was becoming even more scared of Zanark's power and Raimon was fighting harshly against them. Zanark launched another assault and used his hissatsu again, bue due to Ryuubi's words, Shinsuke became strong enough to Mixi Max with him, and stopped the shoot. Then, Raimon scored a second goal, in which Zanark said he didn't think it would be that funny. He advanced through the field, but suddenly went out of control. Shogunate Era In episode 26, Zanark was watching to Sakamoto Ryouma. As two guards were going to attack him, Shura and four others members of Zanark Domain appeared, which surprised Raimon. Zanark shot his Sphere Device towards the guards. Shura challenged Raimon in a 5 vs 5 soccer battle. While playing, Sakamoto became amazed by the way they play soccer. Hikaru scored a goal for Raimon using Extend Zone, but Shura said they had reached their goal, which was to test Raimon's players to see how their power increases. Later in the episode, Zanark reappeared, watching to some others Raimon's players who were talking to Kondou Isami. He then appeared in front of him and sealed him by using the Sphere Device. Zanark took his clothes, and presented him to some guards as Shinsengumi's leader, Kondou Isami. However, the guards didn't believe him. He answered he already knew that was going to happen, and mind-controlled them. In the next episode, Zanark appeared in Okita's room and tried to mind-control him. However, he resisted, in which Zanark said he had a strong will, but couldn't resist to his own body. He asked Okita if he wanted more power and than gave him enough, using his eyes, so Okita would be able to move freely and fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. Later, along with some others players of Zanark Domain, he appeared during Raimon's training saying he had allowed Okita to be able to play soccer. Raimon was challenged again and played against different players of Zanark Domain and Okita this time. If they won, Okita would fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. The soccer battle mainly opposed Sakamoto to Okita, who gave themselves to a fierce battle. Finally, Tsurugi scored a goal by making a mighty shoot with his Keshin Armed, which made the match end. Instantly, Okita fell as Zanark stopped giving him power and asked him if he understood soccer. Then, the rest of the team and Zanark left the field. In episode 28, Zanark entered Okita's room again. Okita said he would kill Sakamoto Ryouma before dying, at which Zanark replied he was going to give him power again, and so did. While Sakamoto was talking to Tokugawa Yoshinobu, Zanark appeared on his vehicle. He mind-controlled Yoshinobu and some other people and told Sakamoto and Raimon they would agree with their request of the Imperial Restoration if they won a soccer match. Okita was part of Zanark Domain once again to play against Sakamoto, who played in Raimon. Zanark Domain's players were having fun playing against Raimon, as Zanark said. Zanark he quickly scored the first goal using Disaster Break. The match continued with the players making fun of Raimon and leading the match. Suddenly, Okita fell on the ground, clutching on his chest as his pain was coming back. Hearing Okita's words, Tsurugi compared him to his brother, Yuuichi, which surprised Fei. Seeing Okita's will, Daisuke said he wasn't wrong about Okita and that he was the sixth power the Ultimate Eleven needs. Rasetsu got the ball and used Ogre Blade, which scored against Shinsuke's Keshin Armed. The first half ended with 2-0 for Zanark Domain, and Okita fell on the ground again of exhaustion. Zanark said the match ended for him, after which Okita whispered he couldn't protect the nation with his power. Tsurugi told him they had to accept the Imperial Restoration, so Japan's future would be protected. Okita couldn't believe him, but Tsurugi said he came from the future along with Raimon's members, and Sakamoto said he believed it. The episode ended as Okita said he was a Shinsengumi's member and that he wasn't going to give up. In episode 29, the second half started with Okita on the bench, replaced by Shura. Zanark Domain was leading the match and possessing the ball most of the time. Wonderbot said he was convinced Sakamoto's and Okita's powers were needed for the Ultimate Eleven. Zanark got the ball and wondered why Raimon didn't teach them the true soccer. He then passed the ball to Rasetsu. As he was going to shoot, Tsurugi stopped him. However, Zanark Domain's members started playing roughly against Raimon's and tried to injure them. Tsurugi's will to protect soccer made Okita stand up from the bench to give his power to Tsurugi. Wonderbot Mixi Maxed them and succeeded, resulting in Tsurugi becoming strong enough to pass through the Zanark Domain's defense. He scored the first goal for his team using Kiku Ichimonji. Zanark's team counter-attacked, but Rasetsu's attempt to score a third goal failed. As Zanark saw this, he became angry with Raimon and passed through their defense, with a violet aura surrounding him. He shot at Shinsuke, who stopped the shot easily. Then, Zanark lost control of his power for the second time. His keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, was summoned and appeared to be chained. Nishiki used his keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, and broke the chains with his Keshin's katanas. Seeing how Nishiki saved his enemy, Sakamoto became amazed, and Daisuke said it was time to Mixi Max him with Nishiki, which Wonderbot did. It succeeded. The match became balanced between the two teams who were tied now, because Shindou scored a second goal for Raimon. Nishiki made a last attack at the end of the match, and succeeded to use Keshin Armed. Zanark did the same and tried to stop Nishiki's mighty Keshin Armed shoot, but couldn't do so. Finally, Raimon won 3-2, which would mean soccer and the coach Endou would come back. Zanark Domain's members except Zanark disappeared, and Shindou asked him to remove the soccer banish and to give back Endou. Zanark showed a purple, triangular-shaped Chrono Stone in which Endou is imprisoned, which surprised Raimon's members. As he threw it to Raimon, a mysterious white-bearded man caught it and disappeared, and so did Zanark. Members Principal members #'Shuten' (GK) #'Gouzu' (DF) #'Yasha' (DF) #'Oogu' (DF) #'Engiru' (MF) #'Meizu' (MF) #'Shinjami' (MF/GK) #'Goburis' (MF) #'Shura' (FW) #'Zanark Avalonic' (FW/Captain) #'Rasetsu' (FW) #'Banna' (GK) #'Hannisu' (DF) #'Zenki' (MF) #'Toraru' (FW) #'Kyuu' (FW) Temporary members Three Kingdoms era *'Kanu' (DF) *'Chouhi' (FW) Shogunate era *17. Okita Souji (FW/captain in Taisen route) Hissatsu Tactics * Ultimate Thunder Gallery Zanark Domain's soccer battle formation CS 27.png|Zanark Domain's soccer battle formation. Zanark Domain's formation CS 28.png|Zanark Domain's formation with Okita. Zanark Domain's formation CS 29.png|Zanark Domain's formation after replacing Okita. Zanark Domain's first appearance (CS 21 HQ).PNG|Zanark Domain's first appearance. Zanark Domain appearing fully in front of Raimon (CS 24 HQ).PNG|Zanark Domain fully appearing in front of Raimon. Zanark summoned by some kind of aura (CS 24 HQ).PNG|The aura summoning Zanark after he Mixi Maxed with Sousou. Raimon losing against Zanark Domain (CS 24 HQ).PNG|Raimon losing and being in trouble against Zanark Domain. Zanark going out of control (CS 25 HQ).PNG|Zanark going out of control. Zanark mind-controlling some guards (CS 26 HQ).PNG|Zanark mind-controlling some guards. Okita playing for Zanark Domain (CS 27 HQ).PNG|Okita playing for Zanark Domain. Zanak using Mind Control Mode CS 28 HQ.png|Yoshinobu mind-controlled by Zanark's Sphere Device. Tsurugi Mixi Max easily passing Zanak Domain CS 29 HQ.png|Tsurugi passing through Zanark Domain's defense with his Mixi Max. Zanak out of control CS 29 HQ.png|Zanark's keshin chained while he was loosing control of his powers. Trivia *In the game, Zanark Domain's emblem is blue, white and silver when they have Okita Souji on their team and are diguised as the Shinsengumi. *All the members of the team have their names in the dub derived from the Sanskrit number system with the only exception being Zanark, who retains his original Japanese one. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams